Sunday Dinner With The Barlows
by JarOfHearts1984
Summary: A month after the trial and Peter brings Carla to her first family dinner.


AU. Everything in Coronation Street has happened as according to the programme however Blanche is still alive. This is set a month after the trail and reveal of Peter and Carla's affair. They've decided to make a go of things and so Peter's bringing her along to Sunday Dinner.

"Do we have to go?" Carla asked as she looked down with a slight pout. Peter smiled gently and cupped her chin gently encouraging her to look at him. "You know you remind me of Si when I tell him to do his homework, what with that face on you. You don't have to come Carla bu…but it'd show them how serious we are." Peter said with a small smile as Carla shook her head.

"That is not fair Peter using those puppy-dog eyes on me, you know I can't refuse when you do that." She said as she poked his chest in annoyance. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her gently. "Thank you sweetheart. I just want to show them all how much I love you an…and that we're serious." Peter said as Carla nodded. "I suppose, an…and well I guess if we are making a serious go at this then…then I should get used to seeing your family, dysfunctional as they are." She said as Peter gaped at her and winked.

"That's my girl."

She came out of her bedroom and Peter grinned at her. "Bloody hell Carla, you do realise we are only going to my Dad's, not the Oscars." He said as Carla smiled.

"It's a silky blouse and skirt Peter. Hardly dressy." She argued as Peter smiled widely.

"You look gorgeous you know and we have time before we need to be there." He ventured. Simon had stayed Saturday night with Leanne as part of the new arrangement. So far it seemed to be working albeit Simon was still been somewhat difficult towards Carla. "Peter I don't want to give your relatives any reason to despise me more than they already do. God I'll be shot at dawn if we walk through that door late, and Blanche doesn't miss a trick. I swear she notices my lips are slightly bruised or your tie is slightly lopsided and she'll be chastising us again for not been able to restrain ourselves." Carla said as Peter chuckled. "I can't help it if you drive me wild love. You shouldn't be so bloody gorgeous." He said as he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently. "Peter stop it!" She said pretending to be annoyed as she was still finishing getting ready but secretly she adored the attention he lavished on her.

"So why are we having the whore of Babylon round again?" Blanche said as Deirdre stood in the kitchen peeling potatoes for the Roast Dinner. "Mother, whatever we think of everything you can't go calling people that." Deirdre said as she winced catching her finger with the potato knife.

"What you called her that when you were talking to Kenneth last night. Anyway she's not daft she knows we don't like her." Blanche said as Deirdre sighed.

"Regardless of what we think, right now Peter's with her and well we can't anything about that can we." She said as Blanche shook her head. "It's all that Tilsley boy's fault. Turning Leanne's head the way he did. I always said he looked dodgy, eyes too close together." Blanche said as Deirdre tutted checking on the beef. "It's that poor little mite I feel for. You mark my words he'll end up needing a therapist soon enough." Blanche said shaking her head feeling sorry for her sort of great-grandson.

"Mother!"

There was a knock on the door and Ken put his paper down on the table. "That'll be our Simon I expect." He said as Eccles barked at his feet as he went to go and answer the door. He smiled at Leanne who was stood there. "Hi Ken, thought I'd drop him off a bit earlier. I don't much want to see Peter or her." She said as Ken sighed but nodded understanding why Leanne felt so grieved. "Why do I have to come. I don't want to sit and be nice." Simon said as Leanne gently ran her hand through his hair. He was so unwaveringly loyal to her but she knew she shouldn't encourage him to play up. "Oh Si, look it won't be so bad, besides you don't want to upset your Dad do you?" Leanne said as Simon pouted.

"He upset you."

"Oh love, what happens between me and him doesn't change anything with you. Me and your Dad we both love you so much." Leanne said knowing that whatever disdain she held for Peter and Carla she shouldn't let Simon see her bitterness. "He doesn't. If he did he wouldn't have made you go away." Simon said as Leanne sighed. "I'm back now though and I promise love you can come and see me whenever you want." She said. Peter had given her bookies flat to stay in and though she was loathe to accept anything from him at present it did mean she had somewhere to stay. Simon practically came round after school each day as he made his dislike of Carla and the whole situation quite apparent.

Ken had set up a game of Snakes and Ladders for Amy and Simon keen to make Simon feel relaxed as he knew that his grandson was not fond of his Dad's new woman. However he was keen to make Carla feel comfortable as he knew that if Peter felt they were been judgemental then he'd only fall out with them and he wouldn't want that. If Peter said he and Carla were trying to make a go at things then he'd try to be supportive.

"Oh that'll be them, the man-whore and Cruella." Blanche said as Ken shot her a look.

"Blanche if you're going to be like that all through the meal then I suggest you go and spend some time in your room hmm." Ken said as Blanche balked at the mere suggestion that she shouldn't be allowed to stay in the living room. "Oh I should report you to Age Concern such behaviour. I've more right to sit round this table than his floozy." She said as Ken glowered.

"I swear Blanche. Let's try and be civil, I know it's somewhat difficult at times for you." Ken said as he went to answer the door. "I don't know what everyone's so upset about, I like Carla. She sure as hell made everyone forget what went on with me and Steve." Tracey said as Deirdre rolled her eyes. Ken opened the door and smiled as he saw Peter stood there. He noted that Carla was clasping Peter's hand as though it was some sort of lifeline and he did feel sorry for her. It can't be easy for her. "Hi Dad. We brought some wine for you, Deirdre, Tracey and Blanche." Peter said as Ken smiled.

"Thank you." He said showing them in. To be fair Peter did look happy and proud to be with Carla. Sometimes he wandered if it were the fact that Peter seemed to be needed that made him want to be with Carla.

"Hello you two." Deirdre said with a false smile as Peter lead Carla into the somewhat crowded living room. "Hello." Carla said as she toyed absently with a strand of her raven hair. Peter noted it as a slightly nervous habit that she has and he hoped that soon she'd not feel so nervous. "Hi mate, you have fun last night?" Peter asked as he looked at where Simon and Amy were playing Snakes and Ladders.

"Yes. Me and Leanne watched Top Gear and we had Pizza delivered. Why can't I stay there with her?" Simon said as Peter sighed. He knew his son was struggling with all the changes but he had to accept that things were different now. "Because Mr I'd miss you. Besides you've got a new bedroom at Carla's flat."

"Her flats stupid. It's got a silly balcony and, her furniture's not like ours. And I can't have dinner on the couch." Simon said pouting.

"Well that's good you should eat at the table anyway." Peter said giving his son a look. He understood Simon was unsettled but if he wanted to be cross then he should direct towards him and not Carla who had enough on her plate with the trial verdict going against her, and been made a pariah by half the street after the affair came out.

"Right why don't you put the game away now and Amy will you set the table. Simon you come and carry the horseradish sauce over." Deirdre said as she smiled at her grandchildren. Blanche sat watching Peter and Carla who were acting like some teenage couple in her opinion, Carla's hand intertwined with Peter's, his finger's lightly stroking her hair. Honestly it was disgusting flaunting their extra-marital affair like that. "So what does your Michelle think of this then?" Blanche asked. "I mean you compare notes what with her having been with this one before?" She asked.

"She doesn't say much. She doesn't agree with what happened if that's what you're getting at?" Carla said softly. "Oh so you do realise what you're doing is wrong then?" Blanche stated as she got up from her soft chair to head to the table. "I couldn't help it falling in love with him." Carla said as she sat down next to Peter with Amy next to her who seemed to think Carla with her glossy hair and stylish clothes was some kind of footballers wife. "I like your nails." She said as Carla smiled at her.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Fake no doubt. Just like that handbag." Blanche said as she looked at the Gucci bag by the foot of the couch. "Blanche will you stop it." Peter said as Deirdre brought over the plates.

"Here we go, there's plenty more vegetables and potatoes so just say if you want anymore. Ken will you get everyone drinks." She said eager to try and ensure things don't go too badly.

"Oh I'll have juice thanks Ken." Carla said as she covers her wineglass eager to not start drinking today as she senses that if she starts she might not stop. Blanches eyes widen as she looks at Carla with a questioning gaze. "Orange Juice, you're not expecting are you?" She comments as Carla shakes her head. "No you can sigh in relief Blanche." She said sharply as Tracey smirks watching the pair and glad for once she's not the one under scrutiny. "Well good job, what with you two as parents poor little mite would be pickling in the womb, likely come out with a hangover. Seriously two lushes getting together. Recipe for disaster, or maybe cocktail would be more appropriate." Blanche said as Peter clenched his fist.

"Ignore her." Ken says sensing his son getting more tense.

"I need a cigarette." Peter says through clenched teeth.

"I need you though." Carla says so softly he's sure he's the only one who can hear her and he smiles gently at her.

"So when did you and her decide that you were so in love? I mean no offence but you've lived on the street together for years. Just not looked at one another before?" Blanche fished as Peter sighed. Deirdre cleared away the plates and sighed looking at her mother. "Simon, Amy why don't you both go upstairs to play." She suggests not wanting the kids to be about if things get heated. "I want to stay." Simon said folding his arms. "No you don't, up you go!" Deirdre said pointing out the door sure that little ears shouldn't be hearing some of the spiteful things that were likely to be exchanged. She sensed that there was only going to be a exchange of spiteful words and she didn't want either child to hear that. "Poor little mite, doesn't know what's going on. Just got used to calling Leanne mummy and then Peter decides to go off with you. Not a care for the fact his poor little lads already lost one Mam, and now he's taking away the woman he's formed a bond with."

"It wasn't planned. I don't have a list of 12 dastardly deeds I need to get done through the year. Me and Peter we, we love one another and I'm sorry that people got hurt but we want to be with one another." Carla said as she sipped her juice and was glad to feel Peter lightly stroke her arm. Letting her know he didn't care what Blanche said, nor anyone else. Blanche scoffed as she tapped her glass indicating she wanted a top up. "Just like his father that one, you watch he'll be gallivanting off with another woman on a barge. You think you're special, but really you're just his newest interest."

"Blanche stop it now, you've said enough now hey. Look you want to make comments fine but I'm the one who was married, I'm the one who had responsibilities." Peter said as he looked at his almost Grandmother and frowned. "Yeah and you put your own needs before that little boys. Honestly sometimes I'm not sure which is your bigger vice, the booze or women. Never thought I'd see the day when I was weighing up who'd be a better mother for the poor lad, an ex prostitute or a former alki and taking the prostitutes side an' all" " Blanche said as Peter looked at Carla his eyes full of apology for his relative.

"Oh I get it Blanche this some kind of induction to the family. I have to endure you spitting out insults at me." Carla said as she figured that she needed to stand up for herself a little. "If so have I passed yet? Do I get to stay with Peter now?" Carla said as Tracey snorted. Ken shook his head, all he'd wanted was a civil dinner and this was just toe-curling embarrassing. He might not be overly fond of Peter's new girlfriend but he seemed happy and so far they'd not turned to the drink which he had thought they might do after the initial fallout.

"Well if past forms to go by Peter I'd watch yourself when crossing the road." Blanche said as she sipped her sherry. "Blanche!" Peter snapped as he sent an apologetic look towards Carla who looked as though she wished the ground would swallow her up. "What I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking. It's hardly my fault her track record with men shows half of them meet their maker before time." Blanche said as she put down her Sherry glass. Peter gently slipped his hand to gently hold Carla's under the table. "Plus well last time she had a lover the other guy got him ran over. I wouldn't put it past that Frank bloke." Blanche said as Peter snarled a little at the mention of Frank's name.

"Look Blanche I appreciate you're looking out for Peter but he's pretty capable of looking after himself." Carla said as Blanche pursed her lips. "I liked Leanne." She said as Carla smiled softly.

"So did I but we didn't plan to hurt her whatever you think. What would you rather me and Peter be apart and he be unhappy. You say you care about him but all you seem to do is make snide comments about his decisions." Carla said as Peter gently kissed the side of her temple proud of her sticking up for him, for herself. "I know I'm not Leanne and I'm pretty sure that you'd all prefer that he'd stayed with her but he's with me now. So be as sarcastic as you want but all you'll do is drive away this wonderful, sensitive caring man from your family." Carla said as Peter watched her in awe. "Peter can we go now?" She asked as she turned to Peter who nodded sensing that this was enough Blanche for now. "Course we can. Dad I'll pick Simon up in an hour or two." Peter said as he took his jacket from the back of the dining chair.

"Course son, I'm sorry about this." Ken said apologetically as he got up to lead them out. Blanche watched them go her piercing look directed to their linked hands. "Well no guesses what those two are going to be getting up to." She said disgruntled as they left. Tracey chuckled from her seat as Deirdre rose an eyebrow at her daughter. "Tracey it's not funny."

"What? I like her." Tracey said with a grin as Blanche huffed going back to her comfy seat.


End file.
